Freedom isn't free
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: it's a post apocalyptic world, where in order to avoid becoming a slave to the wealthy, people must give a portion of their harvest to the government. Or join the military. If they can't pay, they become a slave. Also, the hunger games exist too. Mainly ocs Next chapter when I get a review
1. Freedom isn't free

Freedom isn't free 1 (freedom isn't free )

Not really sure where this came from, maybe i just wanted to right another hunger games/twilight cross over, but either way, it just kind of came to me, basically, it's a post apocalyptic world, where in order to avoid becoming a slave to the wealthy, people must give a portion of their harvest to the government. If they can't pay, they become a slave. Also, the hunger games exist too. I know Haymitch isn't of district 4, or should still be alive 100 years later, but this is my story :3  
Love you guys 3  
~Alicesunmentionedsister

All human

-Alice's point of view

"The price is getting higher each month, remember when the price was only a chicken? Now they want our finest animal, and an entire bushel of wheat, a pound of our best meat, 4 fish and a gallon of milk. Can we even afford that, and keep the kids fed too?"

I turned to jasper, running a hand through my hair.

"That was before the districts were at war with each other, but It'll be fine, Hun."

"We're already short this month, we might have some one meal days. If this keeps up, we'll starve."

"No we won't, I won't let you go hungry, I'll join the military if I have to. You know military families don't have to worry about the freedom tax."

"No you won't. You're our main provider. If you left we'd really die. I can't hunt."

"You'll be fine, you have Travis."

"He's only a child."

"Ali, he's almost 14."

"He's still my little boy, though."

"Doesn't mean he can't do anything."

"You won't have to go."

"It's an option."

"No it isn't. You know military family's have a higher odd of being chosen for the games."

"You worry too much."

Travis pushed the door open and ran out towards us.

"Dad, you promised you'd teach me to hunt. Remember?"

Jasper chuckled

"Alright. Come on."

He said smiling

"Yes!"

Travis replied to him smiling.

"Be careful."

I warned.

"I will mom."

He promised as they headed out into the woods.  
I took picked another strand of wheat and added it to the growing bushel.

"Hey mom, need any help?"

My oldest daughter asked, hand in hand with her little sister. Marrissa was 16, very beautiful. She had long dark hair, down to her waist, we hadn't been able to afford a haircut in quite a while, but she didn't mind. She was such a wonderful girl. So perfectly selfless. It was a trait that I wished to acquire one day. She held her tiny sister's hand. Hannah was just a child, she was four with blonde hair in two braids, bright blue eyes that shown like stars. Her other hand occupied by a raggedy stuffed animal bunny that she loved with a torn ear and button eyes.

"I'm alright, but if you'd like to, you can go to the pond. It certainly wouldn't hurt to get some extra berries, the way we go through them."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Take scruffles with you. She needs the exercise."

She replied with a smile.


	2. The woods

Freedom isn't free 2 (the woods)

-Marrissa point of view

"Come on, Hannah, keep up, scruffles is outrunning you"

I demanded as we reached the barbed wire fence. Scruffles was our 9 year old scruffy fat cat. She'd gotten in a fight with a dog of the neighborhood, so she was missing part of an ear, and was partially blind in one eye, but Hannah loved her to death, at least it ate the rats. She was a fluffy orange, black and grey cat with blue eyes, it weighed at least 40 pounds, she was almost as heavy as Hannah.

"I'm coming, rissy, wait up!"

She called. I threw the basket over the fence. I was too big to fit through the spaces anymore, as a child I could, but I was too tall now. I crawled the tree and took a step onto a limb and jumped down. Scruffles followed my lead.  
Hannah came into the distance.

"Rissy! You left me!"

She cried.

"Hannah, just crawl through the darn fence."

"But it'll hurt."

"Damn Hannah, you act like its your first time in the woods. Just do it."

She crawled under, through the biggest gap.

"Now come on. We don't have time to waste. The longer we're in here the worse things get."

We made our way to the pond, with my basket tight in hand.

"Hey I found some!"

Hannah said happily leaning over a patch of berries.

"Get away from those!"

I screeched, smacking the berries out of her hand.  
She made a disappointed face as if about to cry. She held the bunny closer to her, hugging it tight.

"Hannah, those are poisonous. They'd kill you in a second. Don't scare me like that."

I hissed picking her up and holding her tight.

"Sorry rissy."

"It's alright, just don't eat anything unless I say it's okay."

She nodded in agreement.

"The only berries that are safe to eat grow on bushes, not patches on the ground."

I was cut off by the engines of a Capitol plane

"Hide!"

I demanded and pulled her under a tree in my arms. The wind blew our hair violently, I held her in a protective grip until it finally went away.  
Hannah was crying, while cuddling the piece of fabric she called a toy, I should have known better than to bring her out of the district's boundary.

"Come on , I'm taking you home."

I sighed.

"No, rissy, I wanna stay with you."

She whined.

"It's getting dark, I'm going home too."

I lied.  
I picked her up and carried her back to the fence. She crawled under, and I climbed the tree. I greeted mom in the field.

"Hey girls, get anything?"

"Nah, Hannah almost ate a nightlock, I freaked and decided to bring her back."

"She didn't eat one did she?!"

"No, no, mom, you know good and well she'd be dead if she had."

"Don't take her into the woods with you anymore. Alright? That was way too close."

"Yes ma'am."

I promised.

"Can you get Hannah to bed? I still have to milk the cow."

"Sure mom. Come on, Hannah."

Hannah took my hand and ran to the house, dragging me along. When we arrived, she crawled into her bed, she looked worried though.

"What's wrong?"

I asked her, pulling the quilt over her and stroking her hair back, away from her forehead.

"I heard mommy say that she doesn't know if she can pay our tax. Then daddy said he'd go into the military. Rissy, is daddy gunna go away?"

She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm not sure sweetie. But trust this, we won't be slaves."  
"Promise?"

She asked holding out her pinkie.

"I swear."

I whispered, interlocking hers with mine.

"But what if they can't pay?"

"Easy. We'll live in the woods the rest of our life."

"Isn't that a no no?"

"Most the things we do are a no no, Hannah."

"They are?!"

"Don't worry."

"How are they no nos?"

"How often do we make fun of the Capitol?"

She giggled.

"You mean the dumb poo poo heads?"

"See? Right there."

"That was a no no?!"

"And how often do we go to the woods?"

"Daily."

"We're not suppose to be out of district boundaries, but there's nothing to hunt here."

"Rissy, what would happen if you got reaped?"

Her question caught me off guard, I'd never thought it through. I didn't think I ever had a chance of getting reaped.

"I-I'd try to win. For you and Travis."

"Do you think you could do it?"

"Maybe."

"Would malex take care of us?"

"Yeah."

I kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up again. She hugged the bunny closer to her.

"Night, little doe."

"Night rissy."


	3. Hunting

Freedom isn't free 3 (hunting)

I walked out of the room, pulling the door shut. I walked into my room and retrieved the bow from under my bed. No one knew I had it except Travis, and Alexander. Here in the district, it wasn't seen upon for a woman to hunt, we were gatherers. But I'd seen this day coming, and travis couldn't hunt the side of a barn, so I gave him credit for my talent. I tossed the bow out my window and crawled out after it. The fields were in the front of the house, my window in the back. I'd be fine as long as mom farmed for a bit longer. I climbed the tree once again, and jumped off the limb.

"You're gunna break a leg doing that!"

Alexander sarcastically ranted

"Aw, shut up! At least I know a nightlock from a blueberry."

I said jokingly as I shoved his shoulder.  
Alexander and I had been childhood friends, due to the fact that he had been one of the only local kids in the district my age. We hunted together often, and we met in the woods almost every night. He was taller than me by a couple centimeters, older than me by minutes, and only a tiny bit stronger than me. He held these irrelevant facts against me all the time. His greasy brown hair shown against the moon light.

"How's your arrow load? There's a shit load that someone hid in a tree. I found their load, already got they're hunt."

He told me grinning at the squirrel hanging up by its foot.

"Nice."

I said smiling. I heard leaves crunch in the distance. They weren't human.

"Hear that?"

I asked excitedly as I drew my bow with my arrow ready to launch.

"There it is."

He announced softly, smirking through the trees as he wedged his knife out of our tree.

"No way dude, this ones mine!"

I claimed.

"I let you have one last time."

"I saw it first!"

"I was born first!"

"Do you want me to become a slave?"

"No."

"Then it's mine!"

I said as I sent the arrow flying through the air, and into it's head.

"Nice shot."

He commented with his arms crossed in a pouty tone. Moments later, Travis found me.

"Marrissa, I haven't shot anything all day. He won't let me go home until he thinks I've got something."

"Got you covered. But you have to take it home."

"Deal."

I took my arrow out of the hole it was wedged into, and replaced it with his.

"He's coming! Hide!"

Travis hissed. I ran into a cave followed by Alexander. I pulled the vines together to hide us better.

"Travis?"

Dad called.

"Over here!"

He yelled in response.  
His footsteps got closer.

"Woah, Travis, did you shoot this?"

"Yup."

"Nice going. Go on home. I'll take care of this."

"Thanks dad!"

We waited for his footsteps to go away, then came back out.

"It's only twilight, we still have some time."

Alexander suggested.

"Marrissa!?"

My mom's voice called.

"Shit. Hide."

I ducked behind a large tree that covered me completely.

"Marrissa Michelle Whitlock! If you don't get out here right now. . ."

"Busted."

Alexander said with a laugh.

"If I'm not back by tomorrow call a peacekeeper."

I instructed as I climbed up the tree and jumped off over the fence.  
She didn't see me. I ran back to the house and jumped in the window of my room and pretended to be asleep, with scruffles, curled up at my feet.  
My dad entered my room.

"Alice, honey, she's right here."

He called.

"What?"

She asked in disbelief and joined my dad.

"She wasn't here a few minutes ago, though."

"She's here now and safe. Everything okay now?"

"Yeah. Lets let her sleep."

She said softly and kissed my forehead.


	4. Drafted

Freedom isn't free 4 (drafted)

I was awoken by a hard, loud, knock on the door. I rolled over tiredly and glanced out my window. It was barley dawn. My mom's foot steps filled the house.

"Hi, can I help you?"

I heard her ask.

"Is this the home of jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes sir, why?"

"He's been drafted. Your family will get the same benefits as the other soldiers despite the terms. Such as no tax, always having a place to stay, telephones, and discounts at district shops."

"Drafted?"

I heard her ask.

Drafted? How could this happen do us? Why our family? Would we have to say goodbye forever? I heard dad's footsteps.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

My mother began wailing uncontrollably. I could hear it. I pushed the quilt off of me and went to retrieve Hannah.

"Rissy, what's going on? Did we get caught?"

"No. No. It's dad, he has to go away for a little while."

"You said he wouldn't!"

She yelled and started crying.

"I said I didn't know, Hannah. There's a difference."

"I trusted you rissy!"

"Hannah. I told you. I. Didn't. Know."

I carried her out into the main room, with her crying on my shoulder with the bunny stuffed between us.

"I guess you two know?"

My father asked.

"Yeah."

I whispered, trying not to cry.

"Daddy! Don't go!"

Hannah bellowed.

"I gotta, sweetie."

He told her, taking her in his arms.

"No! Daddy no go!"

Tears were trying to fall. I knew what was to come. I wasn't sure if I could hunt enough for the whole family.

"Chop chop."

The peacekeeper rushed.

Dad handed Hannah to mom and turned to me.

"Aw, dad."

I whispered still trying not to cry as Travis came out. Dad wrapped me in his arms and hugged me tight.

"What ever happens, just remember that I'm so proud of you."

The tears were falling. I nodded in response, biting my lip.

"I love you."

I whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you too, sweetie."

He whispered back. My tears were beyond my control now. I was quietly bawling.

"You gotta stay alive."

I whispered, holding him in a grip that required all my strength.

"You too."

He replied, holding the same grip in warning for if I got reaped.

"I will."

I promised.

"Dad what's going on?"

Travis asked

"I've just gotta go away for a while. Everything'll be fine."

He leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Bye guys."

He said softly as the peacekeeper took him by the arm.

"Don't go."

I whispered, barley audible. Mom was still bawling with Hannah.

"Guys- guys! Mom! Everything will be okay."

"Stop crying. It'll be fine."

After their cries didn't seize, I couldn't take it, I went back to my room and took my bow out from under my bed and crawled out the window. I dashed toward the fence and climbed and jumped down from the tree.

"What's going on with your sister? I can hear her from the other side of the district."

Alexander asked.

"My dad got drafted."

I told him with anger in my tone as I punched a tree, then slumped against it's trunk, crying in my knees.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay."

He promised as he tried to comfort me.

"I know. But, we're getting the same treatment as a normal military family. We're so much more likely to get reaped. You know Travis can't fight, and I can't volunteer for my brother. He'd be dead in a minute."

"I'd volunteer for him."

"You'd be dead too. You don't know the difference blue berries and nightlock."

"Do so!"

"Prove it."

He came back with two berries in his hand.

"This is a blue berry."

He pointed to the darker of the two.

"This is nightlock."

He said pointing to the brighter, rounder one.

"Wrong."

"Both nightlock. The brighter one is just riper, meaning it'd kill you faster."

"You won't get reaped."

"If I do, you'll have to take care of them. Hannah asked if "malex" would take care of them."

"Am I malex?"

"In her world, that thing she carries around is "bunny" I am "rissy" you are "malex" the hob is the store, things that are against the law are "no no's" oh, what I wouldn't give to be a kid again."

"But you're not getting reaped.

He promised, hugging me tight.

"I'll believe you for now."

"Marrissa?"

Travis asked.

"Gotta go."

I told him and climbed the tree.

"Yeah, what's up?"

I asked leading Travis away from the fence.

"What's gunna happen to us?"

"Nothing. We'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gunna hunt. Be back later."

"Alright."

I escaped the district boundary again.

-Jasper's point of view

It had been three days since i was torn from my family. Travis was growing up. While I was gone, he'd take care of the others. Marrissa acted like she'd been hiding something. The train sped down the tracks to the military base. I was surrounded by other drafted solders. One stood out. He looked like he couldn't be more than 18. He stared blankly out the window, watching the trees pass. The train came to a stop.

A man deployed weapons and told us to get out there. I took cover behind a wall, then took a shot at the apposing district. He had a different idea. He fired his shot as I fired mine. I was hit in my ankle with a firey pain. Not even 20 minutes and I was already shot.


	5. The volunteer

Freedom isn't free 5 (the volunteer)

Marrissa's point of view

I was being chased, unknown by who or what. I didn't dare to look back.  
The person caught up to me.  
He grabbed my shoulder.

"No! No! Don't take me! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Marrissa?"

My mom's voice asked.

"Wha-?"

"You okay? You were talking in your sleep again."

"I'm fine, mom. It was just a bad dream."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I was being chased by someone, then he got me and I woke up."

"Where were you?"

"In an ancient ruined city,surrounded by woods and covered with snow. It was really odd."

"Was it a dream of if you got reaped?"

"Maybe."

"Just go back to sleep, I'm sure you won't get reaped, there's thousands of people in the district, you're just one."

"Right."

I rolled back over and blankly stared at the wall. Reapings were tomorrow, what if I was chosen? I wouldn't have a chance. I wouldn't make it past the cornucopia. I'd probably fall off the pedestal or something stupid. I drifted back to sleep until daylight entered my room.

I felt someone tugging at my hand. My eyes opened tiredly as I glanced down to see Hannah with the bunny dragging the ground.

"Rissy, I'm scared?"

"Why? You can't get reaped?"

"But you and Travis can."

"Don't worry, we won't."

"You seem so sure."

"It'll be okay, bunny."

"Marrissa! Get dressed, it's almost time to go."

My mom commanded loudly.

"Okay!"

I called back.

"Go get dressed Hannah, I am too."  
"Alright rissy."

She agreed and skipped away. I forced my closet open, I say closet, in reality it was a hole in the wall with two impossible doors that didn't fit and we couldn't afford to fix it. But I could have it worse. At least I had my own room. I knew a couple families that all shared a single room. Then again, at least I had a home. I knew my share of people who were homeless. I removed a white blouse and a skirt with small yellow flowers on white fabric from my closet. I changed hurriedly and put my hair in a fishtail braid. I walked into the kitchen to greet my mom. She was already sitting at the table waiting for us.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to promise that if I get reaped,"

"You won't."

"If I do, don't give up. Hannah needs you. So does Travis. Don't shut down, because I'll be okay."

She nodded with teary eyes.

"Promise me."

"Promise."

Travis came out from his room, Hannah followed close behind.

"Let's go."

Mom suggested.  
It was a long walk, about ten miles out. They pricked my finger and let me through. I went to stand with the others may age, Hannah went to the section of little children still dragging the bunny. Mom went with the parents, all worried sick that their baby would be chosen. Travis stood with the males our age. Our escort, Annabelle Potter, walked out on the stage.

"Good morning! Good morning! Welcome! welcome! Welcome everyone to the reapings of the 174th hunger games!"

A video played on a screen, explaining how this came to be, 100 years ago, a couple had almost gotten away with a rebellion, they did, but only years later the Capitol took over again and the couple was killed, that couple was my great grandmother and father. I couldn't say that I was surprised, they killed 23 children each year and don't expect anything to happen?

"Today, two of you will become this year's tributes! Lady's first, of corse!"

She took a piece of paper and unfolded it.

My heart raced. It couldn't be me, could it? I'd kept my name to a minimum, I hadn't done the tesserae this year, but I wasn't the luckiest person ever either. My hands were shaking, it felt like an eternity befor she said

"Maria vanbolton!"

She called, all smiles. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as everyone's attention turned to a pregnant teenager behind me. I couldn't let this happen. They'd take two lives appose to one. A male sprinted out into the isle.

"Let me go in her place."

"We must have a female tribute to go along with the male. There can't be two male tributes!"

"Please, just let me, please!"

He begged.

"Rules are rules! Ma'am please come to the stage."

Tears were pouring down this poor boy's face. She was almost half way there.

"I volunteer as tribute."

I muttered.

Numerous people turned their attention to me.

"What was that?"

Annabelle asked into the microphone.

"I said I volunteer as tribute.

I replied a bit louder.

"You volunteer?"

She asked in disbelief.  
From the children's section, I heard Hannah scream

"Rissy! No!"

I ignored it as I made my way down the isle.

"Are you sure?"

Maria asked staring at me in awe.

"Yes."

I replied to her. She threw her arms around me, sobbing her thanks.  
I finally made it to the stage.

"May I ask your name?"

Annabelle asked.

"I'm Marrissa Whitlock."

I told her.

"Rissy!"

Hannah screeched, beginning to throw a tantrum.

"I'm willing to bet that's your sister?"  
"The one screaming, or the one I volunteered for?"

"The one you volunteered for, of course."

"No, actually, I've never met her before today."

"And the screaming one?"

"Yeah, that one's my sister."

I turned closer to the mic.

"What made you volunteer for a stranger?"

"There were people crying. Two lives would have been lost oppose to one."

"You felt it your responsibility?"

"A little bit."

She walked to the boy's bowl.

"Trevor-"

I zoned out for a second. My mom didn't have a shoulder to cry on. I could see a peacekeeper taking hannah to calm her down. Alexander had a hand in his hair. Travis had disappeared. The boy who'd tried to volunteer earlier was walking down the isle kicking the dirt with all his force.

"This isn't fair!"

Someone shouted.  
This was always how riots started. Soon enough, a fight broke out, and a gunshot was fired. The peace keepers dashed to the center to try to stop it. Annabelle shuffled us into a room, trying to keep us safe from harm. Not that it would make a difference. In two weeks we'd be dead anyway.


End file.
